


Best Mistake

by Reddie4Spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Holding On, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Love, M/M, Mistakes, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Song fic, i hope I did good on this I really tried, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie4Spaghetti/pseuds/Reddie4Spaghetti
Summary: Eddie and Richie have fallen in love.They were all happy at first until .. they weren’t .After all Eddie thinks it was a mistake that they had fell in love with each other but Richie was his best mistake. After everything they both go through they will still hold on to each other even though they made a mistake on falling in love in the first place, they just can’t end it off.





	Best Mistake

Eddie and Richie have been in a on and off relationship. They fight over dumb things and acts of jealousy.

Richie broke up with him again all because stupid isaac was flirting with Eddie and Eddie didn’t even notice. Eddie is currently in his bedroom looking outside the window thinking how their relationship isn’t very healthy. Eddie thinks their relationship finally ended since Richie broke up with him 2 months ago, not saying a word towards one another for the first month. But all of a sudden Richie seems to be back to his flirty old ways with Eddie, both still pretending that it was all still like before as if they never even dated. 

  
  


**Eddies POV ;**

 

_ How soon do we forget how we felt ?  _

_ Dealing with emotions that never left _

 

Eddie remembers the beginning of their first time dating each other. He remembers how happy they were.

So in love. 

He remembers how Richie would take him on dates and their long walks just the two of them in the middle of the night. He remembers how they would talk to each other over many things going on with their lives and how they could comfort one another. 

 

_ Maybe I’m the sinner and you’re the saint  _

_ Gotta stop pretending what we ain’t  _

 

Eddie thinks how their relationship went down, they were so perfect in the beginning, very happy. 

He doesn’t understand how or why it started to go downhill at first. How they could just breakup for a few days then go back to each other as if nothing happened. 

 

_ Why we pointing fingers anyway? _

_ If we’re the same. _

 

Eddie looks up out of his window staring at the night fallen sky, bright shining stars.

Then he remembers all the fights they have had.

“ They were all so stupid “ Eddie thinks.

They both fought over the littlest and stupid things. 

“Maybe we weren’t ready for a relationship yet” Eddie finds himself thinking that.

 

_ Breakup , makeup , total waste of time  _

 

Eddie hates how they were the on and off relationship type. He never wanted to have one like that, he should’ve just let it end on their first breakup. 

But no matter what Eddie just couldn’t.

Eddie starts thinking about how Richie suddenly just start flirting with him again out of nowhere as if they were still best friends but not saying anything about their relationship pasts . Always staring at Eddie, being extremely close to him whenever he sees Eddie, but never speaking about their relationship.

 

_ Can we please make up our minds and stop acting like we’re blind.  _

 

It’s 2:07 AM already and Eddie still can’t seem to fall asleep he still is just there.

Looking up at the sky.

He wonders if Richie still loves him. 

Just like Eddie still loves Richie.

Even though he knows it’s not okay to do so, he would still date Richie once again.

 

_ ‘Cause if the water dries up and the moon stops shining, stars fall, and the world goes blind boy you know I’ll be saving my love for you _

 

Eddie tries to forget the horrible moments and remembers the best. He remembers when he first started to like Richie Tozier.

—

“ Ed’s come on “ Richie says as he pulls Eddie into the garden fields.

“ Richie no there might be poison ivy ! “ Eddie exclaims remembering how Stan told him all about it. 

“ There’s no poison ivy Ed’s, did Stan tell you there would be?  I promise and if any poison tries to get near you I’ll beat the shit out of it “ Richie says still holding Eddie hand pulling him into the fields.

“ But then you will get poisoned “ Eddie mumbles quietly and starts being super shy over the fact that they are still holding hands as Richie stops to look at him 

“ To protect you? It will be worth it “ Richie is being serious and smiles as Eddie finds himself admiring him. 

Richie turns back facing forward and continues walking taking Eddie to the flowers. 

—-

_ ‘Cause you’re the best mistake I’ve ever made  _

_ But we hold on, Hold on. _

_ There’s no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase  _

_ But we hold on, hold on  _

 

Eddie thinks that if they do start dating again, their place together will go as how it was before.

On and off.

Eddie thinks it was a mistake falling in love with Richie Tozier in the first place.

 

**Richies POV ;**

 

Richie is currently walking through the night, in the streets of Derry. 

 

_ I guess times wasting, tick tocking, lip locking _

 

Richie still loves Eddie and he knows it. He just can’t seem to get Eddie off his mind. 

He sometimes thinks he overreacted on breaking up with him, but he just couldn’t dare think of Eddie leaving him for Isaac Wilson. 

He then thinks how basically it was mostly Richie who would just break up with Eddie. 

He hates himself for it.

Especially for how Eddie would still go back to him.

Richie doesn’t feel the Love he used to towards Eddie when they first started to date.

Love of happiness.

Richie knows that if he doesn’t get his shit together 

Eddie will move on.

Something Richie will never bare to think that will happen, he doesn’t want it to happen.

 

_ How do we keep the feelings fresh? _

_ How do we zip lock it? _

 

Richie just wants to love Eddie and be happy with him forever. He wants to be with Eddie again but isn’t sure if Eddie will take him back this time.

 

_ Wear your heart up on your sleeves so watch out for pickpockets _

 

Richie hates it when people would flirt with Eddie. He thinks he wasn’t good enough for Eddie and that Eddie could just leave him whenever he wanted to and be with someone else.

So he would just argue and breakup with Eddie before Eddie could breakup with him, thinking it will save time and hurt and rather get it over with.

Although Eddie? He never even cared that people flirted with him, in fact he would just ignore them and walk away.

But Richie didn’t know that.

 

_ I guess I go to distance we might need to pit stop it  _

 

Richie was still walking around in the streets of Derry thinking of Eddie.

“Maybe I should go back to him and talk about this whole thing we either work it out or end it” Richie thought, but ending it? That terrified Richie. He couldn’t stand to see Eddie with someone else, to lose him forever. 

 

_ Hold up, I know love could be a beach with no shore I done count to ten, lost my temper and went back to four _

 

Richie still loves Eddie he truly does, but as of now he’s confused as fuck.

He doesn’t know whether or not it’s good to go back to Eddie, to either just talk it all out, telling him about richies anxieties.

“But maybe Eddie has had enough”, Richie thinks 

“He might not even take me back”.

Richie winces when he remembers how bad he argues with Eddie, he got so mad and Eddie was innocent the whole time.

Fml.

 

_ I know sometimes it’s hard to realize I’m the man that you need  _

_ I had a dream we branched out and started a family tree _

 

Richie always wanted to have a family with Eddie. He knew he was going to marry him someday.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Eddie 

He wanted a family with Eddie.

“You can’t always have what you want” Richie mumbles those words looking down, still walking as he somehow walked to the Kaspbraks house. He looked up and sees the house and memories start running through his mind.

He goes to the window and sees Eddie.

“Ed’s ?..” Richie speaks so quiet that he almost thinks Eddie didn’t hear him.

But he did.

 

**Eddies POV ;**

 

Eddie flinched at the sound of Richie, then looks down.

 

**Both POV ;**

 

“ what are you doing here Rich?” Eddie has a confused look on his face 

“It’s almost 3 AM”

“ I just.. I umm.. “ Richie doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t even know why he’s here

_ This is it rich you have to talk to him  _

_ “  _ can we talk… “ that’s what Richie ends up saying

“Sure come up” Eddie moves to his bed and waits for Richie to get up.

Richie is in eddies room not knowing what to say or do but just stare at Eddie. Admiring him. 

“ _ How did I let someone like him go? I’m so stupid” _

Richie has many regrets.

“ sooo… what do you want to talk about?” Eddie was the first to break the silence. Richie looks down and gets all awkward. He isn’t used to situations like this.

“... us” Richie finally says after a long pause.

“Oh…” Eddie shifted slightly to his right indicating for Richie to sit down, so he does.

“ look Ed’s everything is… everything is driving me crazy I cannot stop thinking about you, how our relationship has become in the past.. I just I don’t know I just.. I want to say I’m sorry for being such an asshole, I cannot stand seeing someone else around you, for what all I know you could easily just leave me and the thought of that .. “ Richie’s eyes were now watering, fighting the urge to cry

“ that shit scares me ..” Richie says that so quiet and starts to cry in front of Eddie. 

 

_ You ask why I love your mom ‘cause she’s an older you  _

_ I wish you were happy I guess that’s one thing I should be providing  _

 

Eddie was about to speak before Richie cut him off 

“And I know arguing with you all the time hurt you Eddie I was stupid and selfish for caring about my feelings when I should’ve been caring about yours too .. and I know you probably don’t even want to date me again and I understand it’s just, no matter how much I try to forget, to move on I just can Ed’s.. I fucking can’t, I just feel this pull that brings me back to you and it hurts to know that I might have lost you forever now.. we could’ve been perfect right now together.. but I fuck things up like always” 

 

_ Ain’t no number twos, we both ones of ones and we the oddest  _

 

Eddie couldn’t stand seeing Richie like this, seeing him cry so he immediately hugged Richie.

They stayed like that for a while only letting silence fill the room. While Eddie is just filled with millions of thoughts not knowing what to say.

 

_ Couple only humans ‘cept you, you a goddess  _

_ Only lying to you when I lie you down, just being honest  _

 

_ “  _ Ed’s .. I don’t deserve you, you deserve way better than me. I fucked up a lot in our relationship I was just so insecure I-“ 

“ No rich, stop saying that, we are both good for eachother I know it ever since we were young I always thought you were the one, yes you fucked shit up but we could’ve always talked through it instead of arguing, we both fucked up for not doing that” 

 

_ When you start as friends it’s hard to say you’re never going back  _

 

Richie looked up at Eddie and stared at him before saying anything.

“So.. are you willing to give us another try?” Richie spoke softly 

Eddie didn’t know what to say his mind running through so many thoughts.

“Yes .. And no” 

Richie’s face fell once Eddie said no 

 

_ If I’m not the one then I’m the best mistake you’ve ever had  _

 

“ I still love you Rich, a whole lot. But I don’t think it’s right to start dating again…”

Richie felt like he was going to start crying again.

 

_ Breakup, makeup, total waste of time  _

_ Can we please make up our minds  _

_ And stop acting like we’re blind  _

 

Eddie didn’t know if what he was saying was good or not. He didn’t want to repeat his past relationship with Richie again.

His mind was filling up with things he didn’t want.

He thought he was going to start crying too.

 

“.. I think we need time for now, maybe we can try again in a few months.. but when we do we have to promise to not go back to how it was before.. and if it does.. we have to end it forever. No matter how much it kills us .. it’s just not healthy”

Eddie was now looking at Richie waiting for a response 

 

“ okay ..” that’s all Richie seemed to say.

He was thinking about Eddie, he was right they needed some time for now.

“ Ed’s… “

Eddie looked up to see Richie very close to him

“Yes Rich?”

“ do you still love me?”

It was silent once again. 

 

_ Cause if the water dries up, and the moon stops shining, stars fall and the world goes blind boy you know, I’ll be saving my love for you.. for you  _

 

“Yes”

Richie looks at Eddie they both stare into each others eyes.

Until Richie pulled Eddie into a kiss 

The kiss seemed to last forever to Eddie 

 

_ ‘Cause you’re the best mistake I’ve ever made but we hold on, hold on _

 

Eddie thinks it was wrong to kiss Richie back but he missed it all 

He missed Richie.

They both know it was wrong to do so, but something inside of them felt like it was okay, much needed.

 

_ There’s no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase  _

_ But we hold on  _

 

The broke apart after what they thought lasted forever

Thunder struck the sky as it started to rain.

“ Rich .. you should sleep over it’s starting to rain and thunder and it’s almost 4AM .. that’s if you want “

“Sure… “ 

Both of their eyes were red or watery but shifted to sleep on Eddies bed since he insisted Richie take the bed but Richie wouldn’t let Eddie sleep on the floor.

 

_ Hold on. _

 

They were both laying down staring at the ceiling. Not saying a word.

“ I love you Richie “ 

Richie’s heart skipped a beat he missed this. He missed Eddie, His Eddie.

“ I love you to Ed’s “ a smile spread apart Richie’s face. 

All they could hear now was the rain pouring outside.

It was calming to them 

Eddie turned to his side and a few moments later he felt Richie hug him from the back.

Eddie missed Richie’s warmth, it reminds him from when they were kids and would have nights similar to this everyday.

He let himself embrace Richie, feeling a lot better.

Both forgetting everything has ever happened and just focusing on eachother.

 

_ You’re, youre , youre , youre ….. _

_ Mmm I’ll be saving my love for you  _

 

“ Richie … if things don’t work out between us in the future.. just know.. that you were the best mistake I’ve ever had..” Eddies words were quiet. Richie hugged him even more “best mistake..?” Richie was being quiet too 

Eddie turned around to face him both now hugging eachother as Eddie shoved his face into Richie’s chest smelling his scent that he’s missed.

“Yes .. my best mistake was falling in love with you”

Richie squeezed Eddie, “ I think you’re my best mistake too Ed’s .. but I know that we will end up together. We can both go through everything that comes to us and confront it, together.” 

Eddie was now smiling and with the rain still pouring, and Richie and Eddie tangled up in each others arms. They fell asleep, feeling peace, love and happiness together.

 

_ For you…. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first song fic I’ve ever made tbhh   
> The song is called “Best mistake-Ariana Grande FT Big Sean”   
> I hope this was good it took me two days to work on this but I hope you all liked it.


End file.
